Love and Heartache
by Jessica Black1
Summary: How Sam deals with the news she overheard at the Hospital. Includes Nikolas and Sam bonding. Jason bashing in the first couple chapters Liz Bashing through out, Jasam Pairing in the end.


Love and Heartache 

AN: Takes place after todays Episode. Characters and references from my Harry the Hufflepuff Story in the Harry Potter section. in this story when in the same room I'll be referring to Jason Morgan as Morgan, and when referring to Jason Scott from Power Rangers, I will use Scott.

Summary: How Sam deals with the news she overheard at the Hospital. Includes Nikolas and Sam bonding.

D/C:I Don't own GH,Power Rangers, Or anyother show, Books, etc. I may or may not use.

Nikolas and Emily walked into the Metro Court Restaraunt, tired and hungry for real food. As they were heading towards the restaraunt portion, they saw a huge commotion. Morgan stood there as Sam was going off on him, they also saw a familiar pair of Brunettes get up from a closer table and tried to diffuse the situation, and Amelia looking on with a smirk marring her pretty features.

"Oh Sam looks really upset, lets go see whats going on!" Emily said her voice filled with concern for her almost Sister-In-Law. Nikolas also felt a great deal of concern for his cousin. As they crept closer they heard what had Sam so upset.

"I was doing it to Protect you Sam!" Morgan finally said trying to make the woman he loved understand Why he did what he did.

Instead of calming her down his words worked her even deeper into a frenzy. "Like keeping Elizabitches Secrets, and blasting Sams out for the world to hear is protecting her!" The female Brunette jumped in defending her best friend.

"Jessica your not helping" The male Brunette said in a why me tone of voice. "Shut up Jason Scott, Someone has to let Mr. Lapdog here know that he can't get away with everything" Jessica snarked to her husband. Scott just settled for glaring at his Brother-In-Law.

"He What!" Sam yelled getting even more angry. "He did tell Lulu about you sleeping with Ric" Nikolas said his concern turning into anger towards his one time Brother-In-Law.

"It's bad enough you kept the fact that Elizabitch was keeping your child a secret, but you were telling my secrets to anyone who would listen" Sam said with a real fire in her eyes, as she slowly approached Morgan. Morgan gulped as he realized he was facing the wrath of a Cassadine, but also a McCall, a Black-Quartermain- Scott, a Scott. When he turned to his sweet sister for support, he noted that she also looked angry at him.

"No Thats not Possible!" Lucky said in denial as he approached the group in time to hear the last part of the argument.

"I'm afraid it is Lucky" Jessica said turning her angry eyes to her friend.

Lucky sank into a nearby chair, at first he didn't want to face it. as everything began to sink in he bolted out of his chair and ran out of the hotel.

Everyone stood in silence for a couple minutes before Jessica deliberately bumped into Morgan as she ran out to follow her friend.

"There is one secret I have that I was going to tell you tonight but I won't because you have lost my trust, Jason Morgan" Sam said as she tried to regain her dignity and headed over to the front desk.

"Sam wait you can stay at Wyndemere with Spencer and I" Nikolas said as he left to follow her.

"I would watch your back if I were you" Scott said as he left to make sure his wife didn't live up to her maiden name.

"I blew it" Jason said his eyes full of hurt. "You know what Jason, I have half a mind to slap you for what you did to her." Emily said, as she left to follow her ex.

After she walked away from Jason the anger turned to tears. "Sam?" Nikolas said softly wanting to know if she would consider living with him at Wyndemere. Sam turned and he saw the sould deep hurt in her eyes. He engulfed her in his arms, She wept deeply for a while before pulling back.

"you wouldn't mind?" She said in a hollow voice.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you there" Nikolas said as he hugged her again.

Emily caught up to them in the middle of they're first hug. "How are you Sam?" Emily asked in a soft and sympathetic tone of voice.

Sam considered the question "Honestly I don't really feel just one emotion, its too soon to tell" Sam answered.

"Lets get you home" Nikolas said as they all left the ballroom.

After awhile Jason went back to his penthouse, and got lost in the Painfull memories of what he and his Sam shared.

After everyone left Amelia sat back down at her table and thought long and Hard about what she was going to do. Despite herself she found herself liking the petite Ex-Con Artist.

Jessica had finally tracked Lucky down to the pier, instead of dipping into the bottle as she feared, he was staring blankly off into the distance.

"Hey" Jessica said softly as if spooking him would cause him to do anything drastic. As Lucky turned to her she saw the hurt and broken look in his eyes. She walked closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to relapse so badly, I want to just wake up from this horrible dream" Lucky sadly admitted out loud.

Jason Scott caught up to his wife then "What is stopping you?" Jason asked his friend.

"as much as its tempting to take some pills, I don't want to return to that dark place in my life, I don't want to put my family through all that grief again" Lucky admitted as tears started coming down his cheeks. Jessica and Jason engulfed him in a group hug.

After a few minutes Jessica spoke "What about Elizabeth and the baby?" Jessica asked as her old grudge against the callous Bitch picked up a notch.

"I still love her but I don't know how I can get past the betrayal, I guess I need to do some Soul searching" Lucky replied. Jessica and Jason's eyes met and they nodded to eachother. "I have some Property in England you can stay at for as long as you need" Jessica offered her friend. Jason cut in as he caught Lucky trying to object. "We insist you are like family to us" Jason said firmly

"Well if you put it that way" Lucky said with a bit of the trademark Spencer Humor.

"Well then leave the arrangements to us, go home and pack" Jessica said in a brisk leaderlike tone, complete with shooing motions.

"Yes Ma'am" Lucky quipped with the first real smile he's had in the last hour. He then left to go back to his house.


End file.
